La conciencia definitiva
by motorik95
Summary: En un mundo abandonado, un ex soldado cluster conversa con un ex enemigo: el Cluster fue destruido, pero una amenaza más grande está aniquilando la vida en el universo.


En un planeta desierto y sin nombre, un droide Cluster se refugiaba en las cuevas de un bosque. Como era un robot no necesitaba dormir, comer ni preocuparse por morir de frío, pero debía sobrevivir a las bestias que salían de cacería durante la noche violeta, ya que adoraban el sabor del metal. Entonces, vio con su único ojo sano a una estrella bajar cerca de donde estaba escondido, hasta el punto de revelarse como una nave a la que reconocía por ser de un grupo rebelde con el que alguna vez estuvo en guerra. Se apresuró a esconderse para planear una defensa, pero su torpeza de sus días de sirviente lo traicionó, por lo que tropezó y quedó expuesto frente al tripulante de esa nave, convirtiéndose en lo primero que vio al descender. El recién llegado expresó su sorpresa:

"¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un droide Cluster. No me esperaba que siguieran existiendo".

"Yo ya no sé qué esperar" Dijo el droide. "Llevo demasiado tiempo escondido en este lugar y no tengo noticias de lo que ocurre en el resto del universo, pero estoy seguro de que nada bueno".

"Exacto, nada bueno. Vexus fue destruida, pero de su muerte surgió algo más terrible aún".

"Tanto tiempo los enfrentamos" Exclamó el visitante. "pero nunca creímos que serían capaces de algo así".

"¿Vas a matarme?" Desafió el soldado. "Porque pienso defender mi vida hasta el final".

"Increíblemente, no tengo deseos de matarte. Esa ya no es mi lucha".

El cluster estaba sorprendido por esa respuesta.

"Yo tomé esa misma decisión hace mucho tiempo. Quizás te interese acompañarme. Eso sí, si quieres calentarte o comer, la cacería y la fogata quedan en tus manos".

"Qué amable" Dijo el extranjero burlonamente. "Por cierto, me llamo Zelniq".

Zelniq juntó todos los troncos que encontró en la zona, los llevó a la cueva, los acomodó y les disparó con una pistola láser que llevaba por protección para encender el fuego. Luego, se decidió a charlar con quien solía ser su enemigo:

"¿Qué hace un soldado del que alguna vez fue el imperio más grande de la galaxia escondido en este planeta remoto?"

"Lo que puedo".

"Esa es una respuesta muy impropia de un miembro del Cluster. ¿Qué pasó con el orgullo de los conquistadores?" En su tono había cierta ironía.

"Ese orgullo murió cuando las tropas fueron diezmadas por la nueva amenaza".

"¿Sabes? Siento mucha curiosidad por saber qué ocurrió exactamente con ustedes. ¿Quiénes son esos monstruos?"

"¿Monstruos? Creí que había uno solo".

"Pues hay más. Necesito saberlo todo".

"Diría que es una larga historia, pero tampoco es que tenga algo mejor que hacer. La reina Vexus estaba gastando todos nuestros recursos en intentar conquistar la tierra. Cazaba furtivamente a una robot que protegía ese planeta, cuyo nombre era XJ-9. La quería de su parte a cualquier precio. Tras una última y dolorosa derrota (dicen que se hizo pasar por una estudiante de la escuela a la que XJ-9 iba, pero que su identidad quedó al descubierto, y que los estudiantes la ridiculizaron llamándola "anciana". No lo sé) decidió mandar a construir una unidad de infiltración que hiciera ese mismo trabajo y que sufriera la humillación por ella en caso de ser necesario. Su nombre era Nexa, y tenía la capacidad de absorber los conocimientos de otros seres vivos e imitar su aspecto. El encargado de crearla fue ni más ni menos que el doctor Krackus. Ese científico era un idiota. Sus invenciones iban desde muñecas asesinas que podían ser apagadas con un interruptor a robots asesinos que resultaban irremediablemente dañados al mojarse. Me esperaba que su unidad de camuflaje se desarmara o que sufriera una crisis adolescente o algo así. Ya en la tierra, nos enviaba informes cada día: desde luchas contra unas moteras alienígenas hasta científicos locos y ojos gigantes. Parecía vulnerable, ya que apenas podía pelear y resultaba muy dañada después de cada batalla, hasta el punto en que parecía que sería el fracaso que debió haber sido. Sin embargo, se estaba ganando la confianza de XJ-9, por lo que el plan continuó. Pasadas unas semanas, su comportamiento cambió. Sus reportes eran cada vez más ambiguos y vagos. Estuvimos a punto de dar por fracasado el plan, hasta que un día Vexus nos envió a la Tierra para invadirla. Ya tenía a XJ-9 en sus garras. Nos dirigimos al planeta Tierra y organizamos una redada en tierra y aire. Los humanos se estaban rindiendo y parecía que nuestro ejército había ganado, pero de pronto ocurrió algo: sentí un programa ingresar a mi sistema, y parecía que a mis compañeros les pasaba lo mismo. Aunque queríamos detenernos y ver qué sucedía, teníamos órdenes. No fue hasta pasado un tiempo que ese programa tomó control de nuestros actos y que quien había hecho eso se reveló: Nexa. Ahora estábamos a su servicio, y su primera orden fue destruirlo todo, nada de prisioneros ni esclavos. Inmediatamente hice lo que me pidieron y comencé a matar humanos. Nunca antes había logrado eliminar a nadie. Mis compañeros hacían lo mismo. En el camino encontramos al general Smytus acompañado por un robot plateado que nunca había visto, luchando por frenar nuestro avance. Muchos de mis compañeros fueron destruidos, pero logré escapar e ir a otro frente. Ya libre de esa barricada, miré al cielo y vi a Vexus y a XJ-9 luchar codo a codo contra Nexa. Ni siquiera ellas dos juntas lograban derrotarla. Nexa parecía tener las mismas habilidades de ambas, y mejoradas. El peor momento llego cuando, tras un ataque desesperado de Vexus que la dejó expuesta, Nexa la tomó de las alas y se las arrancó con las manos desnudas. Mientras caía y antes de tocar el suelo, fue cortada en pedazos. XJ-9 no había llegado a salvarla. No quise ver más, por lo que volví a la matanza. Después de varias horas, cuando eliminamos al último humano, informamos a Nexa de que la misión estaba cumplida, y en otras partes del mundo otros soldados hacían lo mismo. Nos dio la siguiente orden: "destrúyanse mutuamente, y que los pocos que queden en pie se quiten su propia vida". Instintivamente me dediqué a dispararles a los mismos soldados junto a los que había luchado como hermano por años, y ellos comenzaron a hacer lo mismo conmigo y con los demás. Derribé dos, tres, cuatro, hasta que un disparo alcanzó mi rostro. Creí que moriría, pero sobreviví y quedé inconsciente. Cuando mis sistemas se reiniciaron y desperté, no quedaba nadie con vida. No solo mis compañeros habían caído, sino que las poderosas flotas de guerra eran chatarra oxidándose en una Tierra muerta. Merodeé buscando sobrevivientes, pero solo pude encontrar a Smytus con la mitad de su cuerpo volado, y una expresión de terror totalmente inédita para él en lo que quedaba de su rostro, además de a ese robot plateado con un agujero en el pecho. Hasta juraría que estaba sangrando. Nunca encontré el cuerpo de XJ-9, pero tampoco me importó. Rescaté una de las naves de emergencia y escapé con dirección a mi mundo. Al llegar, todos estaban evacuando, incluso llegué a ver a Vega, la hija de la reina, siendo llevada por algunos guardias, ya que sus sistemas estaban en estado crítico. Un poderoso virus informático estaba suelto, infectando y matando a todos los robots del planeta. Era obvio que Nexa estaba detrás de eso, no podía ser coincidencia. Estaba aplicando todo lo que aprendió en la tierra para sus propios fines. Fue entonces que pensé que si esa máquina podía idear en poco más de un mes un plan para destruir dos planetas, derribar un imperio y ejecutarlo con éxito aun estando vigilada todo el tiempo por una reina tirana, nadie en ningún rincón de la realidad iba a estar a salvo, así que partí inmediatamente hacia este lugar abandonado que de seguro no iba a interesarle en lo más mínimo. Hasta ahora tengo razón. Por Dios, esa robot tiene la capacidad de poseer conocimientos ajenos, ¿Cómo no vimos venir que sería tan peligrosa? Lo peor de todo es que hace mucho tiempo siento su presencia, como si me estuviera observando y estudiando mis movimientos. No sería extraño que realmente lo hiciera".

"Entiendo perfectamente de lo que hablas" Habló, por fin, Zelniq. "La noticia de la caída de Vexus y la decadencia del Cluster se extendió rápidamente, y todos lo celebramos. Todos los hombres y mujeres que luchamos contra su imperio del mal veíamos un futuro de paz e igualdad llegar, solo era cuestión de acabar con sus droides Cluster y sus dictadores locales. Fue una lucha intensa, pero sabíamos cómo actuaban ellos y sabíamos cómo actuar nosotros. Tras algunos años, del medio de nuestras filas surgió el monstruo. Clamaba haber destruido a nuestra gran enemiga con sus propias manos, y que haría lo mismo con nosotros. Aunque no lo dijo, supe que tenía conexión directa con la reina. Tenía sus mismos ojos malditos, y sentía su presencia en ella. No solo la de Vexus, sino a todos los que había conocido, amigos y enemigos. No sé cómo no lo había notado antes. Comenzamos a luchar contra ella y, cuando creíamos que la habíamos derrotado, una soldado de la multitud le disparó a sangre fría a quienes la acorralaban. Inmediatamente se transformó en una robot blanca de cabello azul".

"XJ-9" Interrumpió el Cluster. "Nexa debe haberla reprogramado y convertido en su esclava, además de agregarle algunas mejoras".

"Notamos que solo estaban jugando con nosotros y que solo querían una entrada triunfal, ya que derrotarnos no les costó nada. Conocían nuestras estrategias y técnicas de combate. Mi gente caía como moscas: algunas apuñaladas, otras quemadas vivas y otras vaporizadas molécula por molécula. Nunca antes habíamos tenido bajas. Los sobrevivientes fuimos capturados y llevados a un laboratorio, en el que experimentaron con nosotros. Fue algo extraño, ya que lo único que hicieron fue implantarnos ideas y pensamientos: El origen del universo, el concepto de la muerte, conciencia sobre nosotros mismos y sobre nuestro destino. Comenzaron a secuestrar a sobrevivientes de todo el planeta y a hacerles lo mismo, hasta que abandonaron nuestro mundo sin explicación alguna. No buscaban conquistarnos y no era un ataque en nombre del Cluster. Las consecuencias de sus actos se vieron tiempo después, cuando intentamos retomar nuestras vidas. Vi a amigos y amigas aterrarse de esas ideas hasta el punto de jamás querer volver a enfrentarse al mundo. Otros estaban tan furiosos por esta nueva consciencia que buscaron venganza contra esos demonios. Algunos llegaron a quitarse la vida al sentirse poco importantes a gran escala. Fue la primera vez que los vi salirse de su papel de guerreros contra un imperio opresor. ¿Yo? No siento rencor ni temor, sino una enorme curiosidad por saber cuál es mi lugar en el universo. Estuve viajando de planeta en planeta buscando respuestas y conocimientos. Cada planeta que visitaba había sido invadido por esas dos criaturas. Los lugares que más recuerdo son un mundo donde todos parecían peces y eran demasiado amables y decentes, y otro en el que había dos razas: una buena pero fea y otra hermosa pero malvada. Al menos eso es lo que me contaron unos pocos habitantes dispuestos a hablar, pues esa gente decente era demasiado desconfiada y agresiva y esas hermosas y malvadas criaturas estaban muy asustadas de los extranjeros como para ser amenazantes. Algo que nunca me abandonó en mi búsqueda es la sensación de que esos dos monstruos me observan constantemente. Como si ellas decidieran mis pasos a seguir. Igual que lo que te pasa a ti".

"Hay momentos en los que llego a pensar que ya logró la omnipresencia. Por lo que me cuentas, Nexa es aún más terrible de lo que ya era durante la invasión Cluster a la tierra. Debimos dejarla morir a la primera oportunidad".

Ambos se quedaron callados y mirando fijamente al fuego, hasta que unos minutos más tarde Zelniq rompió ese silencio:

"Estuve pensando y reflexionando sobre tu historia. Antes de Nexa, todos teníamos un rol designado y unidimensional. Tú formabas parte de un ejército de autómatas, Vexus era una reina cruel, Krackus era un científico tonto, nosotros éramos los héroes rebeldes. Ninguno podía salirse de su papel".

"No entiendo" Dudó el soldado.

"Nuestros roles eran propios de una ficción, ya que somos parte de una ficción. Por eso nadie moría nunca y Vexus seguía en el poder: porque participamos de una historia. Nexa está, de algún modo, fuera de esta ficción. Es inmune a sus leyes y puede hacer lo que quiera. No es una villana, es una fuerza de la naturaleza".

"Ahora que lo pienso, es cierto. La destrucción de la Tierra y la caída del Cluster podrían haber sido formas de sacarnos de nuestra rutina y de exponernos a nuevas experiencias. Estoy seguro de que contaba con que algunos nos salváramos".

"Quiere empujar a los seres vivos y a la realidad misma al siguiente nivel".

"Exactamente. Debe sentir que el universo no está hecho a su medida, y quiere adaptarnos a su retorcida idea de evolución y desarrollo. También debe ser por eso que convirtió a XJ-9 en su ayudante. Ella era algo así como la protagonista de la historia, y tenerla de su lado era una gran ventaja".

"Todo era más fácil en los días del Cluster" Se lamentó Zelniq. "Al menos podía distinguir entre amigos y enemigos. Espérame un momento. Ahí vuelvo".

Zelniq volvió a su nave, tomó una heladera y la llevó hasta la cueva. La abrió y sacó un par de botellas con un líquido púrpura pero similar a la cerveza terrícola. Le pasó una al soldado.

"¿Para qué me das esto? Sabes que no bebo".

"No importa, vamos a brindar" Dijo Zelniq.

"¿Y por qué?"

Decidió seguirle el juego a Zelniq para saberlo.

"Por el Cluster y por la reina Vexus. ¡Salud!" Zelniq bebió su botella en un instante y le arrebató la suya a su compañía.

La noche siguió tranquila. Ambos discutían sobre el destino del universo e incluso llegaron a cantar, frente al fuego, la marcha guerrera con la que el Cluster se daba ánimos para luchar y conquistar civilizaciones, en lo que posiblemente fuera lo más cercano a la felicidad y la camaradería que haya habido en muchos años. En ese mundo abandonado, Zelniq había descubierto el sentido de su vida: convertirse en el héroe que devolviera esa paz planificada de antemano a la galaxia. A la mañana siguiente, decidió partir.

"¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto?" Le preguntó el soldado.

"Sí. Si Nexa quiere un buen desafío, se lo voy a dar".

"¿Tú solo? No te ofendas, pero no vas a durar nada contra ella".

"Quizás antes no pudiera, pero ahora tengo algo por lo que pelear: mi propia paz. Ya no necesito fingir que soy un héroe valeroso al que siempre le saldrá todo bien. Todo puede pasar, desde que yo muera a que Nexa sea destruida para siempre. Además, no pienso enfrentarla solo. Voy a reclutar gente de todas partes de la galaxia".

"¿Sabes algo? Quiero acompañarte. Ya estoy harto de esconderme. Ella destruyó mi mundo y me obligó a matar a mis compañeros. No me importa salvar el universo, pero sí vengarme por todos estos años de dolor".

"De acuerdo. Vamos".

Así, héroes designados abandonaron ese mundo y partieron en la búsqueda de aliados que les ayudaran a restaurar la paz.

Solo desconocen lo acertados que están: somos más que simples villanas.


End file.
